


It's Half Timing and the Other Half's Luck

by Tito11



Series: What You Feel Is What You Are (and what you are is beautiful) [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Jared, omega!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hell of it was, Jared really did corrupt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Half Timing and the Other Half's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> don’t own. Title from “Haven’t Met You Yet” by Michael Buble

The hell of it was, Jared really did corrupt him. Or, as Jensen likes to think of it, enlightened him. Before they met in ninth grade, Jensen wasn’t just pretending to be everything his parents wanted him to be; he really was those things. He followed every order to a tee, and expected his future to consist of being the perfect socialite omega for a rich, controlling alpha and raising many fine babies. The idea hadn’t even bothered him, because he didn’t know there was another way. All his friends were pretty little omegas, just like him.

His first thoughts about Jared weren’t pleasant ones. He was unrefined and rude. They’d met in wood shop, which Jensen had been put into by mistake, on the first day of ninth grade.

“Excuse me,” he’d said to the teacher, who was fitting two pieces of wood together with a feverish gleam in his eye. “Excuse me, there must be some mistake. I can’t possibly be expected to work with wood.”

“Dude! You’ve made it way too easy. The dick jokes here are just too great to choose from,” a voice said from behind him.

Jensen jumped and spun around. Two boys were there, one blond and one brunette. The brunette was tall and lanky, with a rather attractive face. The blond had squinty eyes and a suggestive leer. Jensen looked back and forth between them, unsure who had spoken.

“Ignore him,” the brunette said. “Chad’s like that with everybody. I’m Jared, by the way.” He stepped forward and held out his hand, offering Jensen a brilliant smile. Up close, Jensen could see his hazel eyes and dimples. He couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks.

“Hi,” he said, taking Jared’s hand in a soft, careful shake like he’d been taught. It was important to alphas to know their strength wasn’t being challenged by a potential mate. “I’m Jensen.”

“You should give wood shop a try, Jensen. It’s a lot of fun. And not even in the perverted way Chad thinks it is.”

At this, Chad, who was now leaning against a table a few feet away, laughed loudly.

Jensen smiled, a little unsure. “I don’t understand the joke.”

Jared gave him an odd look. “You know, wood as a euphemism for dick.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “He was making a joke about his- .“ He cut himself off, unable to say the disgusting word.

“It’s kind of his thing, actually. That guy is a sucker for a dirty joke. I mean, who isn’t?”

That was too much. “You are both disgusting,” Jensen spat.

“Dude,” Jared said, his eyes narrowing. “What’s your problem? I wasn’t insulting you or anything.”

“Your crude nature is insulting me. Any self-respecting alpha should not speak as freely as you did in front of an impressionable omega. Your low-class breeding has obviously impaired your sensibilities.”

“My breeding,” Jared repeated slowly. “You know, I’ve heard about you, Jensen. Stick up your ass; too good for anyone but your rich little omega friends. Well, let me tell you something, because obviously no one ever has before. Breeding only matters with horses and dogs. You’re not some fragile flower who’s going to break, or get contaminated. I only came over here to tell you that you should try the class because you might like it. But if you’d rather be defined by your gender than your abilities, go ahead. Drop the class. See if I care.”

Then Jared turned on his heel and stormed off to the other side of the shop. Chad, who had obviously been listening to the conversation, threw Jensen a look he couldn’t interpret and went after his friend.

Jensen ended up staying in the class, but only because he couldn’t get the teacher to sign the form. (Apparently, the man’s creepy obsession with wood made it impossible for him to see why anyone would want to drop the class.) He also ended up keeping the class a secret, at first because he thought his parents would be displeased, then later because he knew they wouldn’t approve of how much he enjoyed it.

He didn’t speak to Jared again for two months. When they did start speaking again, it was because Jensen finally got over himself enough to admit he had sort of a crush on Jared. He had seen Jared smiling at everyone else in the shop, even the creepy teacher, and knew that he wanted that smile for himself.

Apologizing was as easy as sidling up to Jared’s work table one day and saying, ”I’m sorry for those things I said to you on the first day of class.”

Jared had looked up from his project, seeming both surprised and pleased. “Yeah? Thanks. Me, too. I mean, I’m not sorry for what I said, but I’m sorry for upsetting you. I just think it’s a shame for anyone to not have a chance to live their own life. Do you want to maybe hang out after school?”

“I have book club,” he said automatically, though upon seeing Jared’s disappointed face, he added, “But I suppose my parents will never know if I skip just one.”

That was really the beginning of the end of Jensen’s life as a good son. Before the year was out, he was hanging with Jared daily and lying to his parents just as often. All those things that he thought he’d enjoyed before he’d met Jared just didn’t seem to matter anymore. He started trying new things, things his parents would never approve of: basketball on the tennis court before school and playing in an alpha’s country-rock band. He developed an art of lying to his parents, and even though he felt a bit guilty, he’d never been happier in his life.

The first time he had sex with Jared, it was the summer before eleventh grade. They were at a party at the lake. His parents thought he was having a sleep over and baking cookies with the omega friends he didn’t even really talk to anymore. After the fire had mostly died and nearly everyone else was gone, Jared pulled him to his beat up truck and drove them to a secluded clearing in the woods. They’d done this before and Jensen knew Jared wasn’t expecting anything beyond a little making out, maybe some groping. But he also knew that he wanted more, and really, why couldn’t it be his choice. Jared believed so strongly that gender didn’t matter, and he didn’t hold for double standards of virginity – he would still respect him in the morning, even if neither of them were virgins anymore.

The sex was fumbling and a bit awkward. Jared’s hands were sweaty and Jensen was scared. He knew he wanted it, and he knew Jared wanted it, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking. It was a bit painful, but there was also pleasure like Jensen had never felt before and he knew that he wanted to do it again and again.

Afterward, when they lay panting and sticky in the bed of the truck, Jared leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Marry me.” Jensen couldn’t do anything but laugh and agree. At that moment, he couldn’t even contemplate a future where he wouldn’t want to be with Jared.

A year and countless nights of sex later, Jensen still can’t. Sure, the positive pregnancy test in his hand is going to be a problem, and they’re going to have to tell his parents about his relationship a lot sooner than expected, but nothing has really changed. He still loves Jared and wants to be with him. Nothing, not even a baby or being potentially disowned by his parents is going to change that.


End file.
